Jimmy Neutron One-Shot Collection
by Gommodore64
Summary: Any Character, Any Genre, Any Pairing, You name it! Will increase as time goes on. Please Review and/or request what kind of one-shot story you'd wanna see.
1. Chapter 1

A Tidbit of a Creep

 **Note: Takes place in early 5th grade (The next day after 'See Jimmy Run')**

The day begins in Jimmy's room waiting for Shoebot to turn his shoes back to normal. Originally, he wanted his shoes to make him run faster, but that unfortunately malfunctioned due to preventing him from stopping. His friends Carl and Sheen were at the Candy Bar. Jimmy wanted to have his shoes fixed, and then go. His mom was out gardening, and his dad was at work. Since he didn't have homework to take care of and he was still waiting for his shoes to be fixed, he decided to watch TV downstairs.

Things were going relatively normal for once, until the door bell rang. Jimmy went to answer it, but surprise surprise. It was none other than Cindy Vortex. At first he thought she just wanted to gloat to him that she won the track before, but then he realized she was wearing a girl scout uniform, and had a wagon full of girl scout cookies. _Great... It's that time of year,_ Jimmy thought.

"Uh... Vortex?", Jimmy started to say.

"Hi!" Cindy stated with a grin that looked pretty forced. "Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?"

"Umm... no thank you." Jimmy answered, still curious about the whole situation.

"Are you sure you don't want some girl scout cookies Neutron?" Cindy asked in that same forced expression.

Jimmy started to close the door a tad wanting this to end, "Yes, I'm sure."

Cindy was still trying to force a smile, though her eyes were showing anger from Jimmy not buying them. "Do you want to buy some freaking cookies!?"

"No," Jimmy stated as he was closing the door.

"BUY SOME COOKIES!" Cindy's forced smile faded away at this point as she tried to pull the door from closing.

"NO!" Jimmy replied as he managed to close the door. Cindy still knocked on the door to try to open it, but Jimmy just locked it and headed upstairs to his room. He checked the progress of his shoes remotely, and it still had a few minutes left until they were done. He e-mailed Carl and Sheen that he'll be leaving in a few minutes. Before he turned off his PC, he got a new e-mail from Cindy.

 **You better buy some cookies, because I'm not giving up easily!** It said.

Jimmy responded with, **Why are you instisting that I buy some. even though I don't want any?**

 **Because I can win this way. Now buy some already!**

 **I do not want to buy any, and you can't force me to either!** With that, Jimmy turned off his PC and put on his shoes which were ready at this point. He walked out the door, only to run into Cindy selling cookies.

"Okay, at this point, can't you just go to other houses since they might buy them?" Jimmy asked.

"I won't move from here until you buy them!" Cindy responded.

"You won't move from this spot will you?" Jimmy asked mischievously.

"Nope" Cindy said.

"Well in that case," Jimmy said as he turned on his jetpack. "See ya." And with that, Jimmy flew away from his house and headed to the Candy Bar.

He eventually landed in front of the Candy Bar, and greeted his two close friends, Carl and Sheen.

"Sorry I'm late. I just had to fix these shoes." Jimmy said as he sat down across from them.

"Oh that's fine." Carl said. "We were just talking about who is better: Ultralord or Llama Boy. It clearly is Ultralord." Sheen stated.

"Anyway," Jimmy started hoping to not get sucked into this topic. "You wouldn't believed what happened today."

"What happened Jim?" Carl asked.

Jimmy explained the event he went through, and both of his friends listened. "I need you guys to give me ideas on what to do."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Sheen asked in a particularly rude fashion which was recieved by a glare. "Okay okay. Maybe you should skip town and lay low until Vortex gives up, then return back."

"No, that would be crazy. It's not like she's a police officer." Jimmy said.

"What about actually buying the girl scout cookies?" Carl offered. "They don't taste bad. They're actually pretty good."

"I would do that, but the thing is, I wanna save my money for new materials." Jimmy explained.

"Then why are you having ice cream here?" Sheen asked.

"Because you said that you're paying for them," Carl explained.

"Oh... right." Sheen remembered.

After the Candy Bar visit, they walked to Jimmy's house at this time. On the way back they hid behind some bushes, but they can see Cindy across the street with the wagon still.

"See this is what I mean? She's not stopping until I buy some." Jimmy said. "Can you distract her until I'm in the house?"

"Erm... sure." Carl and Sheen said. "But how?"

"Just tell me you were on your way to visiting him." Jimmy said as they carried on.

"Ooh girl scout cookies," Carl said.

"Let's get 'em," Sheen said as they both ran for the door.

"What do you guys want?" Cindy asked with a slight annoyance.

"We're here to make a distra-" Carl said as Sheen covered his mouth.

"What he means to say is that we're here to see Jimmy. What are you here for?" Sheen asked.

"I'm here to sell Neutron girl scout cookies." Cindy explained.

"Can we have some?" Carl asked as he got Sheen's hand away from his mouth.

"Fine..." Cindy said reluctantly. "Got any money?"

"No, since I spent it on the ice cream earlier," Sheen answered sighing.

"I... um... I'm broke," Carl said.

"Guess you can't get any cookies then." Cindy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Carl spilled the beans. "Jimmy could pay for ours. Hey Jim! Can you buy some cookies for us!?"

Both Sheen and Jimmy facepalmed at this. Jimmy's cover was blown as he was nearing the house.

"Carl! Why did you-" Jimmy said, but then was interrupted.

"Neutron just pay up already!" Cindy demanded.

"NO!" Jimmy said. "Sorry guys you're on your own." And with that, Jimmy walked into his house. Great it seemed like there was no way of getting out. Guess he'll have to suffer through the storm. Carl and Sheen have already left to find some money in Carl's piggy bank. In Jimmy's case he had to consult Goddard. He went to see his robo-dog upstairs in his room. "Goddard: Options."

 **Get money from your mom**

"Nah, I have money on my own. I just don't want Cindy to win."

 **Skip town and run away**

"That's what Sheen said. She's not the authority."

 **Get a restraining order on her**

"I'm a kid. They won't listen to me. Thanks though. you can deactivate." With that, Goddard shut off. "Eh, I'll probably play a game."

As he was playing on his portable custom built game console, he suddenly got the chills from behind.

"Cookies..." A demonic voice said that scared the living atoms out of Jimmy as he dropped the handheld device. "Ooh you didn't buy any girl scout cookies... Now you're gonna lose all you hold dear..."

"Wh-... Where are you!?" Jimmy stated in a somewhat scared manner. _Wait a minute reapers aren't real... Then again, I fought a talking pizza..._

"Where are you?" The voice responded evily.

"You-... You better not do anything to my stuff and family, and leave this house right now!" Jimmy said more scared than ever.

"Not until you buy some girl scout cookies..." The voice responded.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL BUY SOME COOKIES!" Jimmy shouted still in shock. The chill feel he had earlier as the doorbell rang. Jimmy cautiously went downstairs to answer it to see, you guessed it, Cindy.

"Did you finally change your mind, Neutron?" Cindy asked with a slight grin. _Hmm... looks like that voice editor was good for something..._

"I'm just gonna ignore the fact that you were waiting at my house for 6 hours straight." Jimmy said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway... would you finally want to buy some cookies?" Cindy asked.

"How much do 2 boxes of Tagalongs cost?" Jimmy asked.

"14 dollars and 32 cents." Cindy answered.

"That's a rip-off" Jimmy said as he thrusted a $20 bill towards her and took two Tagalong boxes. "Keep the change," Jimmy said as he closed the door.

"Thank you very much." Cindy said.

Jimmy walked in sighing. _Well since I bought some, she'll at least stop bothering me for today._ Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Jimmy opened it to see the last person he would want to see.

"Hi Neutron. Do you want to buy some more girl scout cookies?" Cindy asked with a creepy smile. Jimmy's expression was wide-eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scientific Curiosity"

 **Takes place during "One of Us"**

 **Jimmy's POV**

 _(Flashback to earlier at school: Maybe you should come over and watch it with me, Jimmy. It would make me VERY happy. End Flashback. Cut to evening on the street)_ As much as the Happy Show Show sucks, I feel like tonight's gonna be great. I just finished getting ready for what's likely to me the night of my life. I was nearing Betty's house when I saw through the window. _Man, she looks happy, but something's not right._ I saw the reflection on the wall, and I could make out the words.

"Now listen to me." The old lady on the TV said.

"Yes grandma..." Betty said in a monotone voice.

"You will do as I say and get everyone to watch the Happy Show Show." _So I was right._ This show caused everyone to be hypnotized at the grandma's will. I quickly run inside to stop Betty before it's too late.

"Betty, Stop! This show is hypnotizing you!" I warn her, but I have a feeling that it's too late.

"I love watching the Happy Show Show, and you should watch too." Betty says as she gets up and attempts to grab me. I immediately ran out of the house so I could try and report it. I gotta get to my parents. On the way to my house I felt a force grab one of my hands. Betty was faster than I thought. "We ARE going to see it. We'll both be happy afterwards."

"Let go of me." I said trying to pull my hand out of her grip. If circumstances were different, I would've enjoyed this, but since the whole town is at stake of losing free will, I couldn't let that happen. Surprisingly, Betty has a very strong grip, but eventually she let go. I ran as fast as I could, but she was just about as fast as she was on my tail. I was relatively slow when it came to running. Eventually, I was cornered in someone else's yard.

"Don't resist it Jimmy. This is for the better," Betty said as she was about to grab me.

"No! You need to snap out of it!" I say attempting to let go from her grasp. I admit. I didn't expect any of this to happen. I had nowhere else to go. She pulled me along to a TV, while I was struggling to move. I managed to get ahold of my watch laser. I set the beam to the least painful setting to where it was the equivilent of a static shock. "Sorry to do this Betty, but this is for your own good." I say as I fire the laser. She was not in too much pain thankfully, but I managed to run all the way to my house to warn my parents about this incident. Hopefully they're not hypnotized too.

 _ **To Be Continued... (Continues in the actual episode)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity War Aftermath (SPOILERS TO PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR)

 **In Wakanda**

As Thor threw his axe into Thanos's chest, Thanos became weakened, dying by the minute.

"I told you..." Thor said angerly as he further stabbed the axe into Thanos. "You'd die for that."

"You should've..." Thanos said out of breath. Then he got ahold of himself. "You should've gone for the head," he said as he snapped his fingers causing a blinding flash.

"No-" Thor shouted.

 **In Jimmy's lab in Retroville (Everyone's 13 W/ Sheen being 15)**

"Introducing my latest and greatest creation: The Neutronic Phase Shifter!" Jimmy said as he showed is invention to his friends.

"And how is this any different from all of your other 'greatest creations' Neutron?" Cindy asked in a snarky manner.

"Well to be fair he did say 'latest', "Carl said.

"Phase shifter!?" Sheen asked in hype. "What does it do!?"

"Well if you guys (especially Cindy) let me finish talking, I'll show you," Jimmy said as he then held it up to himself. He then started becoming transparent. "As you can see, I'm now able to walk through walls."

"Kinda like a ghost?" Libby asked.

"Basically, except you can shift back into existence," Jimmy said as he stopped being transparent.

"Hey Jimmy!" Libby said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Is your phase-whatever causing me to turn into ashes?" Libby said as she felt herself fade away from existence. Everyone turned shocked.

"Libby!?" Sheen shouted in sadness. "NOOOOOOO!" he said as he kneeled beside where she once stood.

"NEUTRON! BRING HER BACK THIS INSTANT!" Cindy screamed at Jimmy in anger.

Jimmy then backed from everyone and the device he held. "I swear upon my soul! It wasn't me!" Next thing he knew, his computer VOX crashed for some odd reason. "Something's not right. Follow me outside." Jimmy said and everyone reluctantly followed him.

Once they were outside they saw the last thing they wanted to see. People disappearing left and right. At least half of everyone was fading. "Maybe it's Evil Jimmy... but I don't see the other planet anywhere."

"Jim..." Carl said causing Jimmy to look at him. "What's happening to me?" He said as he faded too.

Jimmy was now in tears. "Carl?"

"Neutron, I believe it's not you now, but what's going on?" Cindy asked.

"I wish I knew. Maybe I could-" Jimmy said as he fell to the ground.

"Jimmy!?" Cindy and Sheen said in unison as they approached him.

"I can feel my molecules disappearing. I'm gonna fade too." Jimmy said as Goddard and Hugh also approached the boy.

"No, you can't go!" Cindy cried. "You're the one who fixes the messes usually. I wouldn't quite know what to do without you."

"I'm... sorry for all that I've done..." Jimmy said as he hugged Cindy, Sheen, Hugh and Goddard all in one, and then he erased from existence.

"I can't believe it!" Sheen said sadly. "I lost my girlfriend and my two best friends!" He then started bawling.

"Jimbo! I lost Jimbo and Judy. My two biggest bundles of joy in my life." Hugh then shed a tear. Goddard then howled in sadness.

"I lost both him and Libby... I never got to say what I wanted to say to him for a long time that I... loved him." Cindy then felt tears welling up in her eyes. All 4 of them pulled themselves into an embrace. All of them in tears trying to comfort each other. None of them knew what to do or where to go. Everyone else in the world was like that too. Full of sadness and confusion. They sat there crying in the cloudy evening sky...


End file.
